


The Aussie Coffee Verse Podfics

by Luthien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Australia, F/M, Podfic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: British tourist Brienne Tarth is abandoned by the side of the highway in northern New South Wales, Australia, a few days before Christmas with (what she thinks is) her luggage, after an argument with her travelling companion, Hyle Hunt. After walking back to the last little coastal township they passed by, she finds a coffee shop, and in it a man named Jaime, who may or may not be a barista, and may or may not be some sort of Hemsworth.This is the story of their increasingly less coffee-filled adventures. Also, there’s an Aston Martin sportscar.Rating will increase.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Coffee on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally bite the bullet and start doing podfics of this series, as I threatened months ago. And yes, since I'm doing these, it means that they're narrated with an Australian accent.
> 
> While this is essentially one long story, each individual story was written in response to a daily prompt from Writer's Month 2019.
> 
> The first prompt was, of course, coffee shop AU.

**Duration:** 15.49 minutes

 **Size:** 11MB

 **Link (on filefactory):** **[mp3](http://www.filefactory.com/file/6ibq9invi1pz/Aussie%20Coffee%20Verse%201%20-%20Coffee%20on%20the%20Rocks.mp3)**

You can find the text of this story **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107042)** , and the text of the entire series **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449472).**


	2. Coffee on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne take their trip to Byron Bay - eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: road trip

**Duration:** 27.37 minutes

 **Size:** 19MB

 **Link (on filefactory):** [mp3](http://www.filefactory.com/file/54vrvlkv1ao1/Aussie%20Coffee%20Verse%202%20-%20Coffee%20on%20the%20Road.mp3)

You can find the text of this story **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122582)**, and the text of the entire series **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449472)**.


	3. A Coffee and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne continue their trip to Byron Bay and get to know each other a little better along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sound

**Duration:** 10.19 minutes

 **Size:** 7MB

 **Link (on filefactory):** [mp3 ](https://www.filefactory.com/file/690hrylvy4zn/Aussie_Coffee%20Verse%203%20-%20A%20Coffee%20and%20a%20Kiss.mp3)

You can find the text of this story **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134861)**, and the text of the entire series **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449472)**.


	4. A Car Trip and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne finally arrive in Byron Bay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kids

**Duration:** 14.49 minutes

 **Size:** 10MB

 **Link (on filefactory):** **[mp3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/2n9b3akfa3hd/Aussie%20Coffee%20Verse%204%20-%20A%20Car%20Trip%20and%20a%20Conversation.mp3)**

You can find the text of this story **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149108)** , and the text of the entire series **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449472)**.


End file.
